Ashura the Mecha-Hedgehog
Appearance Ashura is similar to how he was first seen in Sonic 3. But to make him unique, I have made him a mechanical hedgehog. He's still green and black, but he has a mettalic look to him as well. Other than that, he's still the same in appearance. Personality Before the "incident", Ashura was a fun-loving, comical, dude. But afterwards, he became easily confused, and lost lost of his memories. History Ashura was born in 1989. He's the 6th child of 9 and was phrophesized to a great accident. His parents, Queen Aleena and King Jules, kept him semi-secluded in the hopes to avoid the phrophecy that was Ashura's destiny. But at the age of 16, their efforts were for naught. Ashura was kidnapped by a group of mad scientists that experimented on him and they ended up using an extremly powerful acid that burnt away much of Ashura's body.(his face, arms, legs, and even a part of his brain) But to prevent him from dying, and them losing a test subject, they rebuilt him as a 3-quarter robotic hedgehog. They may have wiped his mind and chained him with over 50 chains and even put a laser grid in front of him. But he still escaped. Once they took the laser grid down, he fought to break free, he broke through 12 chains at once and then began to break the remaining chains. The scientists had in case of emergencey pistols, but the bullets couldn't pierce the armor they had built him. He broke free and killed all the scientists. Then he left the area and was eventually found by his siblings. Xia used advanced magic to restore a part of his memory. The rest would be unlocked over time. Powers Ashura, before the experimentation, could only teleport. But the experimentation allowed him to create clones of himself as well as bend energy to his will. (he can manipulate any kind of energy from electric to solar) It should also be noted that his armor hides grenades, mines, guns, rocket launchers, and even swords inside of it. Allowing Ashura to have an ample amount of weaponry on hand at all times. Weaknesses Ashura's biggest weakness is him lack of memories. He can barely remember the names of his siblings and parents. The only name he always remembers in his own. Ashura's 2nd weakness is water. Water has the potential to mess with the circuits of his armor. Which could POTENTAILLY deactivate his armor. Which would make him have to rely on his teleportation untill the armor's self-restorative properties healed it. Trivia 1.Ashura is the only sibling of the 9 that was experimented on. The others all got their powers from birth. 2.Ashura is the only hedgehog with armor that has increasing levels of strength as it increases in rank.(Or at least I'm 90% sure he's the only) 3.Ashura was originally gonna be the one and only adopted brother and was gonna be a wolf instead of a hedgehog. But I decided "Nah, let's just make it a family of hedgehogs". "A wolf probably wouldn't get a nice reception from a group of hedgehogs". Category:Boy Category:Hedgehog Category:Mechanical Lifeforms Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters